Always and Forever
by lea michele
Summary: Rachel/Finn oneshot. I can't do summaries, just read it.


"_I loved you."_

Rachel could still feel the dead baby chicken sliding down her face as a result of Jesse's final betrayal. She couldn't believe it. She had always had an inkling of doubt that maybe Jesse hadn't been as good as he seemed, but every time she thought it, he would do something to make her push that thought out of her head.

She sat in the Glee room, alone, still trying to gather her thoughts after performing the funk song for Vocal Adrenaline. As confident as she felt on stage, seeing Jesse after he had completely and utterly broken her heart for the second time had shattered her perfect façade. She ran her fingers through her hair and then exhaled, closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands.

She should have known that it wouldn't work out. Rachel had known better than that, she had grown up knowing that it was lonely at the top. She couldn't believe that she had let herself forget that. She couldn't believe that she had let herself become so vulnerable, especially for a boy that belonged to their rivals. She couldn't believe that she had trusted him with her heart.

She had acted so brave, telling him to just do it. _Break it, just like you broke my heart._ She hadn't expected him to. She thought it would be one of those movie moments where he would just drop the egg and walk away, leaving a glimmer of hope. But the past tense in his words and the feeling of the egg on her face had crushed any sense of hope or possibility that he wasn't completely cold.

Rachel wasn't sure how she was going to be able to get over this. She had met her mom and then lost her, and now she had lost Jesse. She was losing everything. She couldn't focus in Glee or in school. Everything was slipping through her fingers. She couldn't hold onto anything anymore.

She felt the now familiar sensation of tears in her eyes, and was thankful that she was completely alone. She didn't fight them, just let the hot tears slide down her cheeks as a reminder of how completely and utterly stupid she had been.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's head shot up and her eyes opened wide, startled by the warm and worried voice. She quickly wiped her eyes, getting up and turning around quickly.

"Finn? What are you doing here? I thought everyone went home." She said to the wall, afraid to turn around.

"I could ask you the same thing. I left my bag, so I came back to get it. Why are you still here?" He asked, and she could hear him moving closer. She tensed up, afraid that one single touch would break her.

"I…forgot my bag too." She lied, not caring that it was the worst lie she had ever spoken.

"Right." She could hear the smile in his voice and she could envision the smile, the dopey, half-smile that Rachel loved the best. She almost turned around, just to see it. But she knew that if she turned around she would be reminded of one more thing she had let slip through her fingers.

"Do you need a ride home?" Finn asked.

Rachel knew in the back of her mind that she didn't. Her dads were just a quick phone call away and then she would be alone, free to cry as much as she pleased.

But, Rachel didn't really want to be alone.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Alright, cool."

Rachel leaned down and grabbed her bag, wiping away the tears before turning around and smiling at Finn. It wasn't one of her showy smiles; it was small, but genuine and full of gratitude for him not abandoning her.

"Come on." He said softly, putting one arm around her shoulders and walking out of the door with her, holding her close to him. Rachel felt the sudden need to apologize for everything she had done. She wanted to apologize for blurting out that the baby wasn't his, she wanted to apologize to being so dramatic, she wanted to apologize for telling him that he was wrong about Jesse, she wanted to apologize for letting Finn go.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking down at the ground as they walked.

Finn looked down at her, and stopped walking, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her to face him. One of his hands went under her chin and lifted it up so she would make eye contact with him. It was hard, but she managed to keep her eyes locked onto his.

"Rachel, listen to me. I forgive you for everything. I don't hold anything against you. I'm not going to tell you I told you so, I'm not going to rub anything in your face. You aren't alone and you never have been. I'm here for you, always and forever. I promise." Finn's voice was filled with such compassion and utmost certainty and confidence that Rachel's eyes were filled with tears again, and she had to blink quickly to keep them at bay.

"Finn…" She whispered, unable to express in words how extremely happy, relieved, and in love she felt at the moment. There was no denying it anymore. Rachel knew that she loved Finn with everything she had. It didn't matter who she dated or what she said, she, Rachel Berry, loved him, Finn Hudson.

Finn smiled softly and warmly. "I love you Rachel. I always will." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing her softly and gently, nothing passionate, but full of love and adoration. It took her a moment to respond, but she did, kissing him back just as gently, just as lovingly. He pulled away first, resting his head against her forehead.

"I'm not going to leave you." He whispered, and she knew that he meant it.

"Thank you." She said softly, meaning much more than just his promise. He smiled that dopey, half-smile that Rachel loved the most, and she knew it would be alright. No matter what kind of pain Jesse gave her, no matter what would happen in the future, she loved Finn, and he was here for her, always and forever.


End file.
